Forever
by Sandy Lane
Summary: Um momento de Lois e Clark quando ela escreve mais um artigo sobre Superman


Forever

Lois tivera mais um dia agitado em sua vida. Mais uma vez alguém tentara atirá-la do alto de um prédio, mas Superman chegara para salvá-la. Ele sempre aparecia.

Lois sorriu para si mesma, enquanto ligava o notebook. Clark sempre estava lá para protegê-la, desde a época de Smallville. Não só à ela, mas à todos. E agora ele era um herói do mundo.

Desde que Superman evitara que o planeta Apokolips se chocasse com a Terra e Darkseid dominasse o mundo, o herói se tornou uma espécie de febre entre as pessoas. Todos queriam saber mais dele, todos falavam dele, grupos e páginas em redes sociais foram criadas, haviam fã apaixonadas... Mas também haviam aqueles que odiavam o herói. Que o queriam longe de Metropolis e do mundo. E quem encabeçava a lista era o ressurgido Lex Luthor.

E como Lex Luthor sempre fora bom em meias palavras e em convencer cabeças mais fracas a segui-lo, não demorou muito para os odiadores do Superman ganharem força.

Fora aí que Lois decidira escrever uma matéria dizendo o porquê do mundo precisar do Superman.

Lois escrevera quase febrilmente. Ela imprimia paixão ao seu texto, porque queria que como ela, as pessoas vissem porque Superman era tão importante. Não porque ele era um semideus ou porque usava um uniforme berrante, mas porque ele realmente se preocupava com as pessoas. Ele podia ter vindo de Krypton, mas ele era mais humano que muitos que já conhecera.

Lois tomou um gole de café e revisou seu texto. Estava ficando bom. Haviam uns erros de ortografia, mas depois ela corrigiria. O importante era a mensagem a ser passada.

Lois estava tão entretida no seu artigo que nem vira que o quão era tarde. Duas horas da manhã!

Nisso, Superman entrou pela janela do apartamento. Ele tirou o uniforme, guardou-o na parte do armário que ficava escondida e foi para sala. Ele sorriu ao ver Lois debruçada sobre o notebook, concentrada. Clark se aproximou e deu um beijo no pescoço dela. Lois olhou para trás e sorriu.

'Hey, Smallville. Muito trabalho hoje?'

'Alguns salvamentos. O que demorou mais foi o naufrágio do transatlântico na Itália. Infelizmente eu não pude chegar a tempo de evitar que duas pessoas morressem...', ele disse, sentido. Clark sempre ficava arrasado quando alguém morria antes que ele pudesse evitar.

'Não fica assim, Smallville, tenho certeza de que você fez o que era preciso.', ela lhe deu um beijinho.

Clark pegou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado de Lois. Durante anos, ele não imaginara que um dia eles fossem se tornar um casal. Lois era a garota rude, mandona e tagarela. Mas então eles começaram a trabalhar juntos e sentimentos foram surgindo. Ele não gostava de admitir na época, mas sempre tivera atração física por Lois. Mas os sentimentos foram evoluindo. De repente ela não era só a garota bonita e sexy que morara um tempo em sua casa com ele e seus pais. Era mais do que isso. Haviam facetas de Lois que ele só conheceu quando ainda era o Blur. E aquilo mexera com ele de um jeito que não imaginava que pudesse acontecer.

'O que você está escrevendo, Lo?', ele perguntou.

'Porque o mundo precisa do Superman.', ela contou. 'Você sabe que Lex resolveu fazer uma verdadeira cruzada contra você. Nossa sorte é que ele não lembra que Clark Kent e o herói são a mesma pessoa...'

'E é melhor que continue assim. Lex ficou totalmente obcecado pelo Superman. E ele já não morre de amores por Clark.', ele suspirou, lamentando que um dia aquele que fora seu melhor amigo, tornara-se o seu maior inimigo.

'Você é engraçado quando fala em si mesmo na terceira pessoa.', ela observou, divertida. 'Enfim, eu espero que esse artigo atinja as pessoas em cheio.'

'Tenho certeza que sim, Lo, você é a melhor repórter do mundo.', ele elogiou, apaixonado

'Smallville, você é uma graça.', ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijinho.

'Quer que eu te ajude?', ele se ofereceu. 'Talvez com os erros ortográficos?', ele provocou e ela fez uma careta.

'Eu não erro tanto assim!', ela protestou.

'Claro que não, Lo, por isso que eu estou vendo supremacia sendo escrita com dois esses.', ele riu e levou um soquinho no ombro.

'Nem começa, Smallville! Depois você corrige, _professor_.', ela ironizou e ele achou graça. Ela ficou séria. 'Eu acho que consigo vencer Luthor nessa guerra nem tão silenciosa... Ainda estou investigando para saber como Tess desapareceu daquele jeito sem deixar rastros. Foi muita coincidência ela sumir depois que o careca saiu da tumba.'

'Nem me fale...', Clark suspirou. 'Tess estava do nosso lado. E ela não é o tipo de pessoa que sumiria assim da noite pro dia...'

'Ao menos que alguém mais esperto tivesse parado ela.', completou Lois. 'Eu só vejo uma pessoa capaz de derrotar a astúcia de Tess e essa pessoa, com certeza, é Lex Luthor. Aposto que ele usou algum golpe baixo.'

'Não duvido.', concordou Clark.

Lois se espreguiçou. Estava cansada e seus ombros doíam.

'Quer que eu te faça uma massagem?', perguntou Clark e ela sorriu, concordando.

Clark fez uma massagem nos ombros da amada e depois a abraçou pela cintura, voltando a beijá-la no pescoço. Lois suspirou e fechou os olhos. Clark beijou o ombro dela e depois o rosto. Lois abriu os olhos, virou-se e deu um beijo apaixonado nele, passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Clark a trouxe mais para si, abraçando-a pela cintura. Os dois pararam de se beijar quase sem fôlego.

'Eu te amo, sabia?', ele falou, com um olhar carinhoso.

'Também te amo, caipira.', ela disse, com um sorriso lânguido.

Clark sorriu e voltou a beijá-la com paixão. Ele colocou a mão por debaixo da blusa dela, sentindo o calor de sua pele macia. Lois o ajudou a abrir os botões da sua blusa, que foi jogada no chão. O mesmo aconteceu com a camisa de Clark. Lois sentou no colo do amado,encaixando as pernas entre ele e voltou a beijá-lo. Depois, Clark começou a beijar os seios dela enquanto abria o fecho do sutiã preto, enquanto ela gemia baixinho.

...

Lois vestiu a camisa xadrez de Clark e voltou a deitar do lado dele na cama. Os dois se abraçaram.

'Sabe, se alguém me dissesse, na adolescência, que eu estaria aqui com você, eu riria na cara dessa pessoa.'

'Ficar comigo era tão horrível assim?', ele franziu a testa.

'Não, Smallville!', ela exclamou, querendo que ele não entendesse tudo errado. 'É só que você era tão... apaixonado por outra pessoa que... pra mim e para todos que a gente conhecia, era impossível que você ficasse com outra que não fosse ela.', ela explicou e ele ficou pensativo. 'Um exemplo é aquela... quase dança que nós tivemos no casamento de Chloe.'

Clark se sentiu culpado. Ele lembrava do que fizera e sempre que pensava nisso, se arrependia. Fora no mínimo, falta de educação, esquecer de Lois só porque Lana haveria reaparecido. Sua desculpa era que ele ficara tão surpreso que simplesmente não tivera reação. A verdade é que estava preso demais ao passado e ficar com Lana o fazia sentir que ainda era aquele adolescente e que não precisava assumir o seu destino.

'Lois, eu sinto muito... Eu... eu não quis magoar você...', ele disse, sincero.

'Eu sei que não, Smallville.', ela disse e se aconchegou no peito largo dele. 'Deixa pra lá.'

'Mas se você ainda lembra, é sinal de que você não me perdoou por aquilo...', ele disse, preocupado.

Lois sentou e o encarou.

'Clark, já aconteceu, é passado. Eu só lembrei para ilustrar o fato de eu achar que nós nunca seríamos um casal. Você teve seus amores assim como eu tive os meus. É normal.', ela sorriu, tranquila.

'Está tudo bem mesmo?', ele quis saber, ainda incerto.

'Tudo bem.', ela garantiu e lhe deu um beijo. 'Tudo que aconteceu com a gente é porque tinha que acontecer. Relaxa!', ela deu um tapinha no peito dele, que riu.

Clark a puxou para cima dele e lhe deu um beijo.

'Eu amo você, Lois. Não consigo imaginar mais minha vida sem você nela.', ele declarou, apaixonado.

'Eu sei. Eu também me sinto assim.', ela lhe deu um olhar apaixonado e depois fez uma caretinha. 'Ou seja, você vai ter que me aturar para o resto da vida!'

'Para sempre, Lois. Para sempre.', ele disse e voltou a beijá-la.

FIM


End file.
